Navidad en CSI
by LoreSW24
Summary: Tres historias de las series CSI. Todas especiales de Navidad. No soy dueña de ninguna de las series ni de los personajes.
1. CSI LV

Navidad en CSI Las Vegas

Era un nevado y friísimo día en Las Vegas, Nevada.

En el laboratorio criminal, el equipo entero estaba preparándose para brindar por Navidad.

-Nick, goloso, deja el budín en paz-se quejo Greg

-es que, hombre, ¿No lo has probado?-

-ya, es como el de mi madre, no quiero recordar esas Navidades. Me hace revolver el estomago-

-ni hablar-dijo Sara

-ya, no peleen, niñitos-dijo burlona Catherine

-jajaja. Tranquilos, ya sonara la alarma y brindamos, y Nick…-

-¿Sí?-

-procura no comerte todo hasta ese momento-

-¡Vamos, Grissom!-

-¿Quieres empezar la Navidad comiendo?-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo él molesto

-jajajajajajaja-se rieron todos

-lo que yo quiero empezar…-dijo Greg, saco su celular del bolsillo de la campera y puso su canción favorita de Marilyn Manson

-¡NO! ¡Por favor!-se quejo Nick tapándose ambos oídos

-aj, odio esa música ruidosa-

-vamos, que manga de aguafiestas-protesto él apagándola

-ja, no creo que sea tan mala-dijo Grissom sonriéndole

-¡Wow! ¡¿En serio?! Y yo que creí que era un viejo amarg…nada, nada-dijo Greg al ver la mirada molesta de él y Catherine

-parece que alguien va a empezar la Navidad con una reprimenda-dijo burlona Sara

-vamos, ya, cálmense-dijo Warrick entrando en la sala con un gran turrón en la mano

-¡¿Más comida?! ¡Nick debe estar en el propio paraíso!-grito burlón Greg

-ya cállate, Greggo-dijo molesto Nick

-jaja, vamos, la comida de Navidad es deliciosa-dijo Warrick abriendo el turrón y poniéndolo encima de la mesa

De repente, un sonido ensordecedor recorrió todo el lugar

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Grissom levantándose y levantando su copa

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Catherine imitándolo

-¡Feliz Navidad y felices Fiestas!-grito Warrick haciendo lo mismo

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Nick, haciendo lo mismo

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Sara, haciendo lo mismo pero sin levantarse de su silla

-¡Felices Pascuas!-grito divertido Greg, todos lo miraron molestos –ya, ¡Feliz Navidad!-dijo él riendo

Luego de eso, comieron un poco más y se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche habían logrado que Grissom accediera a que se quedaran a dormir en la sala de descanso. Warrick y Catherine habían traído unos colchones viejos, mientras que Nick y Greg trajeron muchas bolsas de dormir.

-ojala Santa me traiga el último álbum de música de Marilyn Manson…-dijo Greg luego de un bostezo

-yo quiero un nuevo guante de Beisbol…-dijo Nick

-¿Qué no ibas a pedir un chocolate?-se burlo Sara

-jaja-

-¡Ya cállense! No soy tan glotón como parece-dijo él

-ya, tranquilo, gordito-dijo Warrick burlón

-grrrrr…-

-jaja, ya. Yo quiero el libro de razas de perros-dijo Sara

-yo me conformo con lo que me traiga. No soy un nene mimado como ustedes tres-dijo Warrick burlón

Grissom y Catherine se rieron.

Y luego todos quedaron dormidos, junto al árbol grande, encendido y adornado de la sala de descanso…


	2. CSI M

Navidad en CSI Miami

Era una linda noche en Miami, Florida. Pero no era cualquier noche…era Noche Buena.

El equipo entero estaba celebrando una pequeña fiesta en la sala de descanso del laboratorio…

-estoy tan cansado, solo quiero irme a casa-se quejo Frank

-vamos, aguafiestas, falta el brindis todavía-le dijo Eric

-jajaja-se rio Ryan mientras agarraba un trozo de pan dulce

-no sé cómo puedes comer esas cosas-dijo Natalia haciendo una mueca de asco

-pues mira y aprende, cariño-dijo burlón Ryan mordiendo el trozo de pan dulce

-jaja, vamos, Nat, ¿En serio nada de lo que hay en la mesa te agrada?-pregunto Eric

-no, yo estoy a dieta-

-y cuando no-dijo Ryan sacudiendo la cabeza

-jaja-se rieron Eric, Frank y Horatio

-bueno, una mujer tiene que estar en forma-dijo Calleigh

-ya, ¿pero en invierno?-

-en cualquier momento, Ry-dijo ella levantando una ceja

-aburridooooooooooooooo-

-ya, pareces un niño de 5 años-dijo Natalia entre risas

-es que es un niño de 5 años-dijo burlón Eric

-¡Oye! ¡Ya verás!-grito Ryan abalanzándose sobre él

-hey, no, no peleen-les dijo Horatio con voz severa mientras sacaba a Ryan de encima de Eric

-ya, que aguafiestas-se quejo Ryan cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en su silla de nuevo

-basta de tanto berrinche, Ryan-lo reprendió Alexx

-pero…-

-pero nada, bebé. Y si no quieres que Santa te deje un carbón en tu media, compórtate-

-grrrrrr…-

-¡El bebé de mamá!-se burlo Eric

-¡Me está molestando!-se quejo Ryan señalando a Eric con un dedo acusador

-basta, Eric-lo reprendió Alexx, Eric ladeo la cara, enojado

-chicos, el brindis-aviso Calleigh

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Horatio levantando su copa

-¡Feliz Navidad y felices Fiestas!-grito Frank también levantando su copa

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Alexx haciendo lo mismo

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Calleigh haciendo lo mismo

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Eric, haciendo lo mismo

-¡Feliz Hanukkah!-grito divertido Ryan

-¡Ryan!-dijo Alexx lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

-ya, ¡Feliz Navidad!-dijo él agachando la cabeza y levantando su copa

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Natalia, chocando su copa con las demás

Luego de eso, Horatio acepto que todos (excepto Alexx y Frank), se quedaran a dormir en la sala de descanso.

-quiero ese videojuego que le pedí a Santa…-dijo Ryan cerrando los ojos

-¿No hay nada que no sea videojuegos en lo que puedas pensar?-se quejo Natalia

-mmmm…problemas-dijo Eric sonriéndose maliciosamente

-¡Hey!-

-jaja-se rieron todos

Y se quedaron dormidos…


	3. CSI NY

Navidad en CSI New York

Era un día nevado en NY.

Todo el equipo y Reed, estaban en la sala de descanso. Celebrando una pequeña fiesta de Noche Buena…

-aj, ojala Santa me traiga lo que pedí-dijo Adam

-vamos, ¿aun crees en esas cosas?-se burlo Don

-sí-dijo él sonriendo con inocencia

-ja…-

-¡Mac! Flack se burla porque dice como que Santa Claus no existe-se quejo Adam

-basta, Don-

-Mac, pero es que…-

-déjalo en paz, es joven-

-sí-dijo Adam sonriéndose

-jaja, yo le pedí una lista laaaaaaaaarga-dijo Reed sonriéndose

-sí, pero como te comportaste este año, dudo que te vaya a traer la mitad de las cosas-dijo su padrastro levantando una ceja

-eso no es justo…-

-vamos, Mac, no seas tan cruel-lo defendió Danny

-¿Y tú? Aun menos-

-¡Oye!-

-jajaja, ya-dijo Sheldon riendo

-¿Por qué no cantamos villancicos?-dijo Stella

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nah! Déjale eso a otras personas-dijo Don

-aguafiestas, ¿Mac?-

-estoy cansado, Stel-

-vamos, ¿Sheldon?-

-no, gracias-

-aj, ¿Danny?-

-no lo sé…-

-¿Lindsay? ¿Reed?-

-otro día, Stella-dijo

-no, gracias, Stella…-

-¿Sid?-

-aaammm, no-

-vamos, ¿en serio?

-sí-dijo Mac haciendo una mueca

-aj…-

-bueno, es hora del brindis-dijo Sid levantándose y levantando su copa

-¡Feliz Navidad!-gritaron todos haciendo sonar sus copas


End file.
